Birth of the Savior
by Dragonclaw-Phoenixstar1017
Summary: A young child with a strange power is chosen by his ancestors to protect and keep his world safe.But,through a series of mishapps,he is suddenly thrown to a new planet.Can he return to his planet and fulfil his destiny?Rated T for later chapters. On Hold


This is just something that was stuck in my head. For a very, very, very long. All characters are copyrighted to me. So please don't use them without my permission.

* * *

Six dragons looked down from the heavens to see a half dragon half human infant being born. They were all colored according to their corresponding elements. The largest two were a white one with blue eyes, blue wing webbing, blue ear webbing, and a blue stripe running from the tip of her nose to her tail blade. The one that stood next to her was the opposite. All the markings that the white on had were on him, only his body was black and his markings were a bright red.

"A hybrid." The black one said, his voice low. "This child. He could be the savior." The white one turned to look at him. "My brother, hear my words. He could be the savior, but what if he is unable to save the world?" A slightly smaller red dragon with golden ear and wing webbing and a beautiful golden tail blade turned to look at the other two dragons. "He is the savior. The child must be deemed as one. Today." He said.

"You do not have say in that." The dark dragon said. "Do you understand, Flame?" Flame nodded his head, and looked back at the hybrid child. "But..... he must, Shade. If we wait too long, then there will not be another chance." Flame said. "He's right." The white dragon said. "This child is our savior. No more questions annymore. Understood?" All five other dragons agreed. "But Solar, what if something happens to the child?" A blue dragon with green eyes, ear and wing webbing, and a green mane and tail blade asked. Solar looked at her. "Ocean, if anything does, then we must direct the boy to his destiny if he survives." Shade answered.

"I understand all of this, but why him? He is a half-breed! Surely a full blooded dragon could be the savior." A dragon with the opposite colors as Ocean said. "A hybrid will not be detected as easily as a full blood, and is therefore a more likely savior, Breeze." Solar reasoned. The other dragons nodded with her words. "I guess. But still." Breeze said. Ocean nuzzled her head against his. "Oh Breeze. That's why I love you. You are just so hard-headed sometimes." She giggled. Breeze nuzzled her back, gently petting her back. "I know I am, but still." He said.

"Alright, this child is a decendent of Shade. He should have the final say in the child being the savior." A brown dragon with golden markings as the other dragons had and golden eyes said. "Yes, that makes sense." Flame said. "I agree." Breeze agreed. "I am with Flame and Breeze on this." Ocean said. "Terra is right. You should have the last say in everything, Shade." Solar said. "Those who want the child to be the Savior, say aye!" Solar said. "Aye!" Ocean, Solar and Flame said. "Those who do not want the child to be the savior." Flame said. "Aye!" Breeze and Terra said. "The child......... will be the savior." Shade annouced.

"Then send the power to the child." Flame said. Shade nodded. A powerful beam of multi colored light burst from the ceiling and into the portal. The beam became small enought to enter the child's body without completly engulfing the occupants in the room in the power of the savior. "Hear my voice my desendents!" Shade boomed. The dragon and his wife looked around to find the source of the voice, finally looking up at the celing to see Shade, Solar, Flame, Terra, Ocean, and Breeze looking down at them. "Your child is the Savior!" Shade continued. "He will save the world when he reaches the age of fifteen years!"

"Zero, do you think they're for real?" The woman asked her dragon husband. "Yes, we are. Your child is the Savior." Solar said, her blue eyes on the child. "My son, his name is Tyler." Zero said. "And my wife is Water." Flame looked at him, then at Tyler. "Tyler." Flame said. His eyes showed love and kindness for the child. "Tyler." He repeated. "Zero, Water, I will be your son's guardian until he is ready. When the time comes, I will train him in the use of his powers." Flame told the parents.

"Thank you, Flame." Zero said. Flame nodded, and the portal closed. "Why did you do that, Flame?" Shade asked. "Tyler was my son's name." Flame whispered. "That's right. Your son was the only one who you truly loved after your wife's death." Terra said. Flame looked down with sadness is his eyes and tears threating to fall. "I do not want the Savior to end up like my son did." Flame said. He turned and left the room, letting his tears spill as he flew. "Tyler, I miss you." Flame said. He was ready to watch over the child in whatever way he could.

"Terra, you know how Flame feels about losing his son." Solar said. "I don't understand it. Why does he still obsess over Tyler?" Terra asked. "It's because he loved his son. To him, his son was the entire world. His world was his son. When he died, Flame lost his world. It shattered into little bits and scattered over the universe." Shade said, anger in his voice. "Never talk about it again." Breeze said. "I would understand why Solar and Shade wouldn't want me to talk about it. But what right do you have to tell me to not talk about it?" Terra told the green dragon.

"Flame is my brother! And Tyler was my nephew!" Breeze yelled. "I will not have anyone talk about either of them!" Flame came back into the room and sat next to his brother. "Breeze, my son is some of your concern, and I'm very glad you stood up for the both of us. But please, I don not want anymore talk of it." He said. He then left with his brother and Ocean following him. "Terra, do as my son says." Shad said before chasing after his sons. "Solar, I know what you're going to say. I'll just leave." Teraa said, leaving in a different direction than the other four dragons.

"I hope that the Savior will be able to fufill his duty." Solar said before leaving after her brother, nephews and Ocean.

* * *

Okay, I know not the best sounding story. But it will get better! Please review.


End file.
